What Now?
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: Harry dies on his seventeenth birthday, and someone comes to collect his body...and brings him back to life. Harry's life mate is in Hogwarts, but can he deal with the people around him trying to tear him and his boyfriend apart?
1. Chapter 1

FanfictionHarryLuciusInheritence

Harry stared at his clock. It was five minutes until midnight. Harry sighed. 'Why do I stay up every night to wait for my birthday?' he asked himself. He laughed bitterly as the five clicked to a six. 'Only four more minutes until I turn seventeen.' Harry thought. 'And then I can finally leave this place for good.' He thought as the clock ticked to a seven.

'Three minutes.' Harry thought, distracted for a moment by a glowing in his eyes. Harry blinked rapidly, and it faded. He looked at the clock again. 'One minute.' he thought. He began counting down. 'fifty five. Where will I go?' Harry thought. 'thirty-five. What will I do after I can do magic?' 'twelve. Can I curse my relatives?'

'five.' Harry thought, counting down silently. 'two, one,' he thought 'Happy birth- AGHHHHHH!' he thought, whimpering. He screamed, not being able to bite it back. Harry screamed again as the pain intensified. Blood poured out his mouth, ears, and nose. He screamed again, this one gargling in the metallic liquid.

The door flew open. "Shut your trap, boy!" his aunt screeched, before yelling "Vernon. something's wrong. He's bleeding from his mouth, nose, and ears, and there's blood in his tears!" she yelled, before pulling on her bathrobe and running from the room.

Some part of Harry's mind registered the front door slamming, and them being examined. He forced his eyes open, looking into a man's face. Then, everything went black.

"I'm sorry, Petunia." The doctor said, releasing the bony wrist. "He's gone." He said softly, and Petunia began to cry. "He was my last link to Lily. And now he's gone!" she said, taking her nephew's hand and crying into the sheets tucked around him as Vernon took the doctor to the door. She released her nephew, wiping some of the blood from his still face before writing a note and giving it to Hedwig. Give that to whomever you find first at Harry's school, okay?" she told the bird, who hooted softly before flying out the window.

Petunia took her nephew's chilling hand, and whispered apologies to him, silent tears falling to the bed.

Hedwig circled the castle, before her eyes fell upon a head of thick blonde hair. She handed off the letter, before settling on his shoulder. The man opened the envelope and read.

_Whomever this letter finds,_

_My nephew, Harry, has died. We heard screams at about midnight, and when I entered the room, he was bleeding profusely from his mouth and nose. We called a doctor, who did all he could, but within a few moments, he was gone. Now, I may not have liked the boy, but he is family after all. if you want to have a burial for him there, come collect him. If not, we will give him a proper funeral ourselves. _

_Regards,_

_Petunia Dursley_

The man gasped, and the owl hooted and flew off. Letter in hand, the blonde took off for the entrance to the castle. He ran through the entrance hall, as the hour struck. A single chime. One in the morning, an hour since Harry had died. He rushed to the headmaster's office, gasping the password, and sprinting up the stairs, and straight into a order meeting.

Everyone looked at him. "Potter's aunt wrote a letter. Potter died. She wants to know if we will bury him here, or if they will be doing the funeral." He said, dropping the letter on the table. Dumbledore picked it up. Reading it, his eyes lost their twinkle and his face turned weary.

"Of course we will bury them. Lucius, would you like to pick Harry up?" Dumbledore asked, and Lucius, who had remained near the door, nodded and went to the fireplace. "Number four, Privet Drive." He called, and was gone in a flurry of robes and green flames.

Lucius stepped from the flames to see a very fat teenager. "Where is Harry?" He asked, and Dudley just said. "Upstairs to the right. First room. Mum's in there." He said, before going back to the telly.

Lucius went upstairs and entered the room. it was tiny, and full of broken toys. "I'm sorry I made you live in the cupboard, and didn't feed you, and act all depressed every time you came back alive. I never wanted you to die. You reminded me of Lily, and that made me feel bad, and jealous, and I took it out on you." Petunia was telling the stiff corpse on the bed.

Lucius swallowed his disgust at the woman and cleared his throat. Petunia jumped, and said. "Poor Harry. I'm so sorry. This nice man will take you back to your friends and the people that live in peace because you still live." She told the body of the small boy. Lucius looked at the woman, and picked up the boy, for his aunt's benefit.

He could feel the coldness through his clothes. He almost shuddered, but forced himself not to. He couldn't look into the fogged green eyes, so he gently pulled them closed. He opened the door, replacing his hand, which accidentally made the blood stained shirt ride up. Lucius felt a strange shiver run through him, and he slid his hand under the shirt and over the still heart.

Just then, Harry gave an odd shudder, and his eyes flickered open. Lucius nearly dropped him in shock. "What's going on? Where am I? Why are you holding me?" He asked, his eyes still unfocused. Lucius didn't answer, just kept walking. He entered an alley and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry blinked a few times, his eyes settling on Lucius.

"Why don't I feel threatened by you? You did try to kill me. Countless times, I might add. What are we doing here?" Harry asked, before slipping into unconsciousness. Lucius sighed, looking at the boy in his arms. He had long hair, still black, with dark green highlights. It dragged along behind them. Lucius adjusted his hand and wrapped the thick hair around his arm a few times, until it was off the ground. He looked into his face.

High cheekbones, a well, defined jaw, perfect red, pouty lips, pale skin splashed with drying blood, and a high forehead, covered by long bangs. He noticed that Harry was light, and muscled, but not bulky. He entered the hall, taking the boy up to the headmaster's office.

He pulled open the door, and was bombarded with questions and comments. He just sat in a chair, and Harry stirred. People looked at the teen and he gave a soft cry and clung to Lucius, his face buried in the blonde man's robes. The man looked surprised, but handed him to Severus. Harry started thrashing, and Lucius took him back. Harry stilled with a contented purr.

Molly Weasley looked shocked. "What did you do to him?" she demanded of Lucius. Lucius looked only mildly affronted. "I have no idea. He was most certainly dead, yet when I accidentally touched his skin, he shuddered and woke up." He said, sighing and shifting Harry in his arms.

"Curious. Very curious indeed." Dumbledore murmured. "It appears that we have a Dark Veela on out hands. A halfblooded Veela at least." He said as people looked blankly at him. "And Lucius here is most likely his mate!" He announced, clapping his hands like a child in a sweetshop.

Lucius looked rather startled. "But Albus, I'm married." He said, looking at he teen sleeping soundly in his arms. "No problems. If a veela or his mate is betrothed or married, the marriage or engagement is immediately nullified." Albus said. "I have a son his age." Lucius protested. "So?" Albus asked.

"Albus, they hate each other." He said, and Albus smiled. "They can get over their rivalry then." He said, and turned to the door. "You can stay in the rooms behind the portrait of Merlin on the third floor." He said, clearly dismissing Lucius. with a sigh, Lucius adjusted Harry's weight, and went to his rooms to write Petunia a letter.

"This is insane." He said to himself, as he stopped in front of the portrait of Merlin, who opened for them without a password. He placed Harry on the bed and sat at a desk in the corner to write Harry's aunt.

_Petunia,_

_Harry had a few problems and is indeed alive. There is one really strange thing I feel I must tell you. I believe you are an elemental witch, but since their magic is untraceable, you never showed magic like Lily did. I am willing to teach you a few things if you would like to._

_Lucius Malfoy _

He rolled it up and sealed it, before giving it to his owl, Lysander. "Take this to Surrey, Number four, and to a woman named Petunia." Lucius told the black owl, who hooted, nipped his ear, and flew out the window. Harry stirred on the bed, opening his eyes and sitting up fast. "Where the Hell am I?" He demanded. Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Hogwarts." He answered, and Harry laid back down.

"I feel like shite, you know?" He asked conversationally. "Doesn't surprise me." Lucius said. "What happened?" Harry asked, and Lucius said "You died and then you came back. That would make anyone feel crappy." Lucius explained. Harry sighed. "I died?" He asked, and Lucius nodded. "You are a dark veela." Lucius said, and Harry jumped to his feet. "No, I'm not a veela." He said, Lucius started lecturing him on not being ashamed of it. "I'm serious. There is no way I'm a veela. I have normal parents, because My aunt is not a veela. If anyone is a veela, it's you. Plus, a veela is never younger than his mate. The only exeption to that is if the veela is domanint, and only one of them has ever been born. Also, that veela was almost a squib. They have to have less power than their mate t be a dom." Harry said, and Lucius looked shocked.

"Now that you mention it, my mother was extremely veela-like. I might be a halfblooded veela." Lucius said, before turning to Harry. "Do you crave my touch?" He asked, and Harry shrugged. "There is a pull, which is hard to ignore, but not an active want." Harry replied. "It's like I was missing something, and now it's there." Lucius said, running a slim hand over Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch. Lucius drew back slowly. Harry opened his eyes at the loss of contact.

"What is going on?" He asked softly, and Lucius turned away. "I don't know. It is so wrong, but it feels so right." He murmured. "I know, but I don't understand it. What does everything mean?" Harry asked. Lucius shrugged. "I don't know what it all means. I was wondering that myself." He sighed, a melancholy expression on his face.

"Well, I'm going to the library to research." Harry said, turning to the door. Lucius nodded "And I'll go see Severus." Lucius said, and they left, Harry going to the library, Lucius to the dungeons and Severus Snape's personal quarters.

Harry was in the library when the pain first started. It started in his head, so he figured it was a headache and continued reading. Several minutes later, it was excruciating, and he couldn't even focus his eyes. Black danced around the edges of his vision, and suddenly, everything went black.

Lucius was in Severus's quarters when he started feeling like seeing Harry. He pushed the feeling away, but within minutes, he felt like seeing him badly. As Harry blacked out in the library, He ran from the dungeons and to the library to find Harry slumped on a table.

Lucius touched Harry, and the boy opened his eyes. "It hurt." He said, before succumbing to the darkness once more. Lucius scooped Harry into his arms and walked towards Merlin. Lucius had a feeling this would happen a lot until..._until what?_ Lucius thought as Merlin opened. _What indeed._


	2. Enter Draco, Stage Left

A/N: Some people were confused about the whole Dominant thing…and here it is. Male dominants and female dominants have less magic because they want to impregnate a stronger Veela, therefore making the baby magically strong, because it will feed of the stronger veela's magical force, therefore making a submissive stronger. Did that clear things up? What Now chapter 2 

Harry opened his eyes. His vision was perfectly clear, and they focused on stormy grey. "Wha' happened?" Harry asked, his voice cracking. Lucius held a glass of water to his lips.

Harry drank deeply. When the glass was taken away, Harry sat up. "It's impossible." He said. "I am indeed a dark Veela, just a hybrid no one has ever seen before." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm part elf as well." He muttered.

Lucius stared. "I'd never guess." He said, serious, not a trace of sarcasm in his tone. "Well, what happened?" He asked, and Harry answered. "Well, either you were denying the bond, or something that pertains to elvish people." Harry said, and Lucius sat on the bed beside Harry.

"Well, what do you think about this?" Lucius asked Harry, who shrugged. "I know you tried to kill me numerous times, but my creature blood doesn't care. I'm seriously confused." Harry said, and Lucius kissed his head.

"I'm sorry about that you know…I had to keep up appearances. Notice I never bodily attacked you?" He asked, and Harry thought about the times he had run into Lucius.

"You're right." He said finally. Lucius smiled and pulled Harry into his arms. "You know, I don't think Fate is gonna let me decide anything in my life. Not what to do with my time, what to learn, who to love, or how to live. Everything is all plotted out." Harry said sadly.

"Do you want your own choice?" Lucius asked, and Harry shook his head. "I just want to be able to start over, become what I want to be." Harry said, shaking his head. "I can't turn back time." Lucius said. "But I can introduce you to who were supposed to be your housemates." Lucius suggested.

"I'd like that." Harry said, smiling at Lucius. " Now, let's try to figure out how I can be neither a dominant or a submissive." Harry suggested. "Well, first of all, I feel no need to please you however I can, and I have no urge to control you, the two main ways to tell a sub from a dom." Harry said, and Lucius thought a moment.

"Hmm." He said, deep in thought. Harry sighed, swinging his legs out from under the covers and getting off the bed. "Just where do you think you are going? I never said you could get out of bed." Lucius said, and harry rolled his eyes.

"You seem very controlling." He murmured, and said louder "The bathroom." He left, and Lucius stared at the retreating form until it was out of sight. "I need to get a message to Draco and the bitch." He said to the empty room, jumping when a house elf appeared with a roll of parchment, quill, and a pop.

He quickly wrote a short note to Narcissa, divorcing her and stripping her of her massive bank accounts and cutting her WCCs (Wizard Credit Cards). He hummed slightly as he wrote it out, ripping off the note from the scroll, and placing the note in his pocket as the door opened, revealing Harry.

Noting the gleeful expression on Lucius's face, Harry looked stern. "What did you do, and how much trouble will it cause?" He asked, and Lucius cackled happily. "Just writing a note." He said, and Harry shrugged. "Sure, I'll believe it for now though." He said, and Lucius started writing a letter to Draco.

"Now what are you doing?" Harry asked, and Lucius said "I'm writing a letter to Draco." He said, and Harry smiled. "Tell him that he's very welcome to smack Dudley, but to obliviate him after so uncle won't kill me in my sleep, and I'm sorry we haven't gotten together during the early summer. Just tell him that they wouldn't let me write to anyone." He said, and Lucius looked shocked.

"What?" Harry asked. Lucius stared. "Nothing." He said, and wrote down what Harry said word for word. Harry sung softly as he dug through his trunk. He pulled out a piece of old parchment. "Hmmm….I can tell him in person, it seems." Lucius stared.

"How do you know?" He asked, and Harry laughed. "Easy. I have a map that shows everyone in Hogwarts." He said, bouncing out of the room, that was oddly situated on the third floor by a bathroom. Lucius followed at a more sedate pace. "Umm, Harry, Narcissa wouldn't be here, is she?" He asked timidly, and Harry consulted her paper.

"Nope." He said, before coming to the top of the huge marble staircase, where you could see Draco at the bottom. Harry flew down them, calling "Dray!" Draco looked at Harry coldly for a moment, before bursting into laughter and pulling him into a huge hug, swirling the tiny boy around before setting him down.

He backed up a bit, and looked Harry over. "Hmm…you look different, Ri." He said, and Harry laughed. "You will never guess what happened this summer." He said, shaking his head. "I hardly believe it, and it was happening to me."

"Well, you can tell me later." Draco said, looking shocked as Lucius descended the stairs. "Father? I thought you were in Greece!" Draco exclaimed. "Actually, he's a huge part of this story to tell you." Harry said, and Draco whispered into Harry's ear. When Harry nodded, Draco squealed and whispered something else in Harry's ear, causing said young man to blush.

"Dray!" He cried, looking mortified. "But have you?" Draco prompted. Harry just blushed and fled from the room. Draco snickered and looked his father over.

"What did you say to Harry?" Lucius asked, fearing the answer. Draco just shrugged with an evil grin. "Oh, nothing father." He said, casting a quick Tempus charm. "Shall we go find something to eat?" He asked, and walked toward the kitchens, Lucius trailing behind him.

A/N: There, it's finally done. Sorry for the long wait, please leave rotten fruit in the garbage where it belongs. Also, review!


End file.
